This proposal requests support for planning, development and partial design of the two top floors of the regional comprehensive cancer center, The Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, which serves the Pacific Northwest and Alaska under the National Cancer Plan. Local funding was used to shell in the sixth and seventh floor of a research center presently under construction. Detailed planning for potential uses as a unit for platelet and white blood cell procurement of the King County Puget Sound Regional Blood Bank, Oncologic Pharmacology Unit, an Epi-Stat Center, a unit of Molecular Biology, Carcinogenesis and further areas for the Information Program are considered at the present time, but further detailed planning is required. The Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center has many programs relating to carcinogenesis, fundamental tumor immunology, and biochemical oncology, medical-pediatric oncology, an extramural program for information library services, biostatistics/epidemiology, social epidemiology of cancer in man, pediatric patients and other programs in conjunction with the American Cancer Society, locally and regionally.